


rolling hills and pretty boys

by flapkack (neverthepast)



Series: flap's unfinished ficlets [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Baptism, Immigration & Emigration, M/M, Not Beta Read, Private School, jeonghan is rich, set in appalachia, seungcheol is not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 08:41:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20579663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neverthepast/pseuds/flapkack
Summary: Jeonghan is really, truly, astronomically incredibly grateful for his parents. When they immigrated to America, they had nothing- or so his father loved to remind him; he had been young, just six, and didn’t remember very much about their old life.But sometimes, their antics really got to him. Like, for example, right now.They were throwing a Kentucky Derby party.Yeah.Kentucky Derby party.A horse party.-an unfinished warmup





	rolling hills and pretty boys

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer: im white and i was born and raised in the southern united states. i wrote this to deal with my own feelings lmao

Jeonghan is really, truly, astronomically incredibly grateful for his parents. When they immigrated to America, they had nothing- or so his father loved to remind him; he had been young, just six, and didn’t remember very much about their old life. 

Appalachia was a beautiful place. He always felt connected to the rolling hills, the angles of the mountains softened by a carpet of soft, fluffy, emerald treetops. In the spring, before the sun grew scorching and the air muggy, he loved to leave the doors to his bedroom balcony swung wide open, to let the wind through to blow the white gossamer curtains this way and that, drifting delicately in the breeze. When he was a kid, he liked to sit right in front of those French doors, let those curtains caress his face, and pretend like he was a prince watching over his springtime kingdom.

He’d been ten when his parents had bought this house in all of its freshly-painted, Lowe’s-smelling glory. His father had carried his mother across the threshold bridal-style; her boot, muddy from the unmanicured lawn, had scraped against the doorframe and left a scar in the still-drying paint. 

When Jeonghan pointed it out, his parents just smiled. They never filled the spot in. 

But sometimes, their antics really got to him. Like, for example, right now. 

They were throwing a Kentucky Derby party. 

Yeah.

Kentucky Derby party.

A horse party.

A horse party with a bunch of his dad’s coworkers milling about their living room clutching mint juleps and his mom’s friends tittering in the kitchen over mimosas with massive, ridiculous hats adorning their greying heads.

A horse party that he wasn’t allowed to invite any of his friends to. 

A horse party where the women kept patting his hair, cooing over how soft it was, about how much of a “handsome man” he’d grown into- about how he must be a heartbreaker with his “pretty white smile” and his “soulful” eyes, and the men kept clapping him on the back, shaking his whole frame with their vigor and congratulating him on his “academic accomplishments”

He really, truly felt like he was getting paraded around like one of those poor horses prancing across their flatscreen, except the only race that he was planning on engaging in was the one that led straight to the mimosa bowl in the kitchen (with a sharp turn past the mini croissants).

Arguably, he thought as he sat on the staircase in their foyer and peered through the wrought-iron bars at the scores of old people milling through his living room, his race was probably harder than those horses’; they didn’t have to dodge questions about why they hadn’t announced where they are attending college or queries about why they didn’t have a pretty girl hanging off their arm. And they certainly, he reasoned, probably didn’t have to be so sneaky to get a damn sip of (underage) champagne.

Jeonghan shifted, reached behind himself, and slid his phone out of the back pocket of his pants. He brought the screen to life to check the notifications- 7 from Twitter, 19 from Instagram, and a text from Chan asking for his opinion on date outfits for his and Soonyoung’s anniversary dinner. He shot a quick reply to his younger friend with a small smile. 

Then, a loud  _ crash  _ followed by a dull  _ thump  _ sent him jumping a full foot off of the stair h was settled on. One of his dad’s coworkers, an overly-boisterous, aggressively Southern man named Jerry had tripped up the stairs and nearly banged his chin on Jeonghan’s shoes. The blonde blanched.

“Where’s the bathroom at, kid?” he slurred as he pushed himself to his feet. 

“Take a left and go down the hallway, then it’ll be on your right,” he replied slowly, blinking at the man; he lurched to the side and grabbed wildly at the banister to steady himself.

“Bigass crazy house,” Jerry complained, throwing his head back as he began to laboriously mount the stairs. He reached over to muss Jeonghan’s hair as he passed; he pressed down far too hard, and the blonde wrinkled his nose in pain when his head was pushed painfully to the side. Jeonghan watched him with careful eyes until he disappeared down the hallway.

He rolled his head around a few times in an effort to stretch out the painful crick that Jerry had gifted to him, then brought his phone back up. He replied to Chan’s text thanking him for his fashion advice and then, without really thinking, sent off a message to his boyfri- _friend. _Friend. _Friend._

**to: seungcheol   
jesus christ this is awful**

**seungcheol:  
Lol whats awful**

**this party **

**Hannie you didn’t tell me you were partying! Naughty naughty ;)**

**omg no i’m not partying   
my parents are throwing a kentucky derby party**

**Isnt that the yee yee horse thing **

**yes i don’t even know why they’re doing this… they have no interest in riding horses…**

Its just rich people shit 

Jeonghan bit his lip and stared down at the blinking cursor. Seungcheol was right, of course- that’s one of the things that Jeonghan really likes about the other boy. He’s always honest- sometimes to a fault. His words always push Jeonghan out of his comfort zone- something he could never appreciate enough. 

Seungcheol’s words, though sometimes harsh, always reminded Jeonghan how good he had it. Of course, he remembered back when he  _ didn’t, _ but it was always nice to have someone who kept it real, wasn’t trying to get with Jeonghan for his parents’ house and cool backyard and pool and all that bullshit. 

He knew that Seongcheol liked him just for him. 

Er- well-

Most of him. 

-

_ Jeonghan’s breath came out in one swift huff as his ass collided with the sink; Seungcheol’s bony knuckles clashed against the porcelain  _

“Ow, _ fuck,” he yelped and snatched his hand up and off of Jeonghan’s ass at lightspeed. The blonde laughed softly, more of a quick exhale than anything; his lips curled into a smile against Seungcheol. _

_ “Shut up,” he said, pulling back and fixing Jeonghan with a withering glare. His face darkened further as he watched Jeonghan struggle to keep his cool. _

_ “Aw, Cheollie, do you want me to kiss it?” the blonde cooed, reaching behind him to grab at Seungcheol’s fingers and bring them around to his lips. Seungcheol stuck his tongue out at him, but allowed Jeonghan to press his mouth to caress the aching digits. _

_ “It was the Lord smiting me for grabbing your ass in this holy New Hope Baptist Academy men’s restroom,” he grumbled, glancing up at the wooden cross mounted above the mirrors. Jeonghan snorted and grabbed at Seungcheol’s collar to drag him into another kiss. _

-

Jeonghan was violently startled out of his thoughts by a thunk, followed by a flash of pain as his head swung forward and slammed against the bars of the stair handrail. A heavy weight fell against his back, and the smell of stale, wine-soured breath drifted to past his now-aching nose.

He let out a pained, surprised gasp, and then another when he felt an arm sling around his shoulder 

  
  
  
  



End file.
